Because Of Game
by phantomhive143
Summary: Summary : Permainan yang menyatukan kita, dan karena permainan, aku menyadari perasaan ini.[!]


Because of The Game

Cast : - Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Lee SungMin

Cho KyuHyun

Pairing : HaeHyuk! KyuMin(Slight!)

Genre : K/K+/T

Summary : Permainan yang menyatukan kita, dan karena permainan, aku menyadari perasaan ini.[!]

Disclaimer : FF ini murni buatan saya, tidak plagiat, cast milik orang tua dan SM ENT serta Tuhan YME, Hyukkie milik saya :p

Happy reading~~

"Putar botolnya!"teriak seorang namja yang berada di sebuah lingkaran yang terdiri dari 4 orang namja. Namja berambut brunate itu mulai memutar botol yang berada di tengah lingkaran.

"KyuHyun!"teriak mereka bertiga ketika botol itu berhenti menghadap seorang namja berambut ikal. Sementara namja yang diteriaki menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Kau pilih."ucap seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci."Truth or Dare?"tanyanya. KyuHyun menatapnya, sedikit meniman-nimang lalu menjawab dengan lantang.

"Truth!"jawabnya.

Ketiga orang itu saling tatap lalu menyeringai.

"apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"tanya seorang namja manis, yang di ketahui namanya adalah LeeHyukJae. "Siapa pacarmu itu?"lanjutnya.

KyuHyun menatapnya sebentar lalu menatap namja manis bergigi kelinci disampingnya.

"Yah.. sepertinya memang sudah tidak bisa dirahasiakan lagi. Ne, aku sudah memiliki pacar. Dan dia adalah LeeSungMin"jawabnya dengan nada yang tegas. Sementara namja manis yang namanya di sebut wajahnya telah bersemu merah.

"Tuh kan! Hae! Kau melawan aku sih!"HyukJae mencubit lengan namja tampan di sampingnya, LeeDongHae.

"Ne,ne, mian sudah tidak percaya denganmu. Jangan cubit aku!"marahnya, sementara HyukJae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berempat adalah siswa di Neul Paran High School yang telah bersahabat sejak masih di Junior High School, tapi berbeda dengan HyukJae dan DongHae yang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka menginjak taman kanak-kanak. Dan di antara mereka, SungMin dan KyuHyun telah menyadari, perasaan mereka bukan hanya sahabat, melainkan lebih dari itu, dan mereka berdua menyadari, sebenarnya dua sahabat mereka lagi juga merasakannya, hanya saja mereka tidak sadar. Dan maka dari itu, mereka mengajak melakukan permainan ini. Truth or Dare.. Jujur, atau hukuman.?

Author POV

KyuHyun yang baru saja mendapat pertanyaan berhak memutar botol lagi. Di putarnya botol itu, DongHae, HyukJae, dan SungMin menanti dengan wajah tegang.

-SRET-

Botol itu berhenti, tepat pada namja di sampingnya, SungMin. Dia menyeringai.

"Truth or dare?"tanya KyuHyun. SungMin terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan di tanyakan KyuHyun jika dia memilih Truth, dan apa yang akan diperintah KyuHyun jika dia memilih Dare.

"T…Truth."jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai mantanmu? Kemarin aku melihat kau memujinya di lapangan saat bersama Hyukkie"tanyanya. SungMin langsung tampak gugup. Yah, mantan SungMin adalah seorang pangeran lapangan, dan tentu kalau di bandingkan polaritasnya lebih terkenal mantan SungMin dari pada KyuHyun. SungMin tampak melirik HyukJae yang hanya dijawab dengan HyukJae yang mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin membantu.

"I..itu, ani, aku sudah tidak mencintainya, sama sekali tidak. aku.. hanya masih nge-fans dengan dia. Tapi bukan karena aku mencintainya, aku… aku hanya suka dengan permainan bola basketnya sungguh."Jelas SungMin, KyuHyun mengangguk, tidak member komentar, lalu dia menyerahkan botol itu pada SungMin untuk di putarnya.

-SWINGG-

Botol berhenti pada DongHae, semua menatap DongHae.

"truth"ucap DongHae sebelum di tanya.

"adakah yang kau sukai di kelas ini? kalau ada siapa, kalau tidak ada siapa yang kau sukai di luar kelas?"tanya SungMin.

"di kelas ini? tidak ada. Di luar kelas? Ada, namja imut dan manis bernama Henry Lau, anak kelas X-4."jawabnya enteng, padahal ada seseorang yang merasakan sakit hati di antara mereka.

"lalu apa menurutmu Hyukkie tidak manis?"tanya SungMin lagi. DongHae menatap HyukJae dari samping.

"Tidak, poni yang menutupi matannya itu membuat dia tampak suram. Dan juga dia tidak bisa bersifat manis layaknya seorang uke. Dia ringan tangan"jawab DongHae, sementara HyukJae mencoba untuk menahan air lalu menatap HyukJae iba dan memberikan botolnya pada DongHae.

Botol berputar dengan cepat, dan lama kelamaan makin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti, tepat di hadap HyukJae. KyuMin langsung saling melirik lalu menyeringai bersamaan.

"Truth or dare?"tanya KyuHyun. HyukJae yang tidak mengerti dengan seringaian kedua sahabatnya menjawab.

"truth"

"adakah yang kau sukai di kelas ini? siapa dia?"tanya SungMin dan langsung membuat HyukJae membeku. Sementara DongHae yang mendengar itu langsung menatap HyukJae dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Dia selama ini tidak tau sama sekali siapa yang disukai HyukJae, dan itu telah membuatnya penasaran.

"itu…. Bisakah kita ganti? Aku.. pilih Dare.."ucap HyukJae.

"nyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kau suka."ucap KyuHyun enteng.

"mwo? ani, shireo!"tolak HyukJae.

"Kalau begitu cepat pilih, truth or dare?"desak SungMin.

"b…baiklah. Truth"jawab HyukJae pelan.

"Nugu?"tanya DongHae. HyukJae diam, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya agar yang lain tidak dapat melihat wajah yang memerah itu.

"N…neo"jawab HyukJae lirih.

"Mwo? nugu?"sepertinya DongHae tidak mendengarnya.

"K…kau… Lee DongHae"jawab HyukJae lagi. DongHae diam, mencerna.

"n…naega?"tanya DongHae memastikan. HyukJae mengangguk pelan.

" ..?"DongHae tampak seperti orang linglung. "w..wae?"tanya DongHae.

"a..aku pulang duluan"HyukJae langsung menyambar tasnya yang berada tepat di sampingnya dan meninggalkan kelas yang sepertinya memang sudah pulang dari tadi, hanya tinggal mereka berempat saja yang pulang.

"Yah! Hyukkie!"Panggil SungMin. Tapi HyukJae tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Author POV END

HyukJae POV

'wae? Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan kalau dia suka dengan orang lain di hadapanku? Aku tau dia memang tidak tau kalau aku menyukainya, tapi apakah harus seperti itu? Tidak taukah dia hatiku sakit? Aku tidak pernah dianggap ada di sampingnya,. Kenapa dia begitu kejam? Menghinaku di hadapannya, sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah?'

-BRAK-

Aku membuka pintu atap dengan agak kasar. Aku tidak pulang, aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin di sini, mendinginkan kepalaku sejenak. Aku membutuhkanya.

Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas, berdiri sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan helaian rambutku.

"Henry-ah!"sayup-sayup aku mendengar sebuah teriakan, kutundukkan kepalaku dan benar. Di bawah sana ada dua orang namja, seorang namja imut yang sedang berlari mengejar namja imut lainnya. Dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa namja imut berpipi mocha itu adalah Henry.

"Ne.. kau benar Hae-ah, dia imut, sangat imut, tidak sepertiku."ujarku lirih, tidak terasa air mataku menetes. Kubiarkan saja, aku sedang ingin menangis. Lebih baik aku menangis dari pada aku terus menyimpannya dan malah membuatku stress.

'angin.. bawalah pergi kesedihanku ini.'

HyukJae POV END

DongHae POV

'_k…kau.. LeeDongHae'_

Kata-kata it uterus berputar di kepalaku, meskipun aku telah sampai di rumah, kata-kata itu tidak hilang sama sekali. Di tambah kata-kata SungMin dan KyuHyun tadi, membuatku semakin bingung.

-Flashback ON

"_Hyukie!"panggil SungMin, tapi HyukJae tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali._

"_Kau jahat."komentar KyuHyun, sementara aku yang baru saja sadar dari keterbengonganku menatapnya tidak mengerti._

"_Kau sudah mengejeknya, dan barusan secara tidak langsung kau telah menolaknya"lanjutnya, sementara SungMin juga mentapku dengan tatapan intimidasi._

"_kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"tanyaku,_

"_Karena dia mencintaimu bodoh. Benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi dengan seenaknya kau mengejknya dan mengatakan kalau kau mencintai namja lain."jawab SungMin ketus._

"_ ? sejak kapan?"_

"_sejak kapan apanya? Sejak kapan dia mencintaimu?"tanya KyuHyun, aku mengangguk._

"_sebelum kami berpacaran, tepatnya sejak kita masih di Junior High School, Ming-ah, ayo kita pulang"KyuHyun mengajak SungMin untuk pulang dan meninggalkanku sendiri._

_-_Flashback OFF-

"_sebelum kami berpacaran, tepatnya sejak kita masih di Junior High School, Ming-ah, ayo kita pulang"_

Kata-kata KyuHyun membuatku mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat Junior High School. HyukJae yang menjadi sangat perhatian.. HyukJae yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, HyukJae dengan 1000 kelakuan uniknya meskipun jujur, dia sedikit kaku.

Tapi itu cukup membuat hatiku berdebar, apalagi saat melihat senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Ah! Aku harus menemuinya sekarang.. ya, sebelum terlambat.

"Tapi ada baiknya aku mandi terlebih dahulu"ucapku sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

DongHae POV END

Author POV

DongHae yang sudah selesai mandi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eomma! Aku pergi ketempat HyukJae sebentar!"pamitnya pada eommanya yang sedang sibuk membuat makan malam di dapur.

"Ne!"Balas sang eomma.

DongHae langsung keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju rumah di hadapannya, kebetulan itu rumah HyukJae.

.TOK-

DongHae mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan.

"Huffft~~"dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ya, setelah menyadari perasaannya di menjadi gugup untuk bertemu dengan HyukJae sekarang.

-CKLEK-

Pintu putih itu terbuka dengan menampakkan sesosok namja manis berambut blonde cerah, bola mata bulat besar yang tertutupi sedikit poni, bibir yang berwarna pink merekah, dan hidung mungil mancung yang dimiliki oleh HyukJae.

Eh? HyukJae? Seakan tersadar, DongHae baru sadar kalau sosok di hadapannya itu memiliki rambut yang berbeda. Wajah itu wajah HyukJae, tapi dia terlihat berbeda..

"Hyukie?"panggil DongHae pelan, sosok itu sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

" ?"

"ne, kau sedang apa?"tanya DongHae.

"umm.. membantu eomma membuat makan malam"jawabnya malu-malu, dan baru DongHae sadari juga, kalau ternyata HyukJae memiliki tingkah yang menggemaskan.

"Hyukie!"panggil seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Ne eomma!"sahut HyukJae, lalu HyukJae kembali menatap DongHae.

"Hae, mian, eomma memanggilku, kalau ada perlu kembalilah habis makan malam,"ucap HyukJae. Aku mengangguk.

"tidak usah malam ini, kau terlihat lelah, besok saja di sekolah ne? annyeong~"DongHae berbalik dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Author POV END

HyukJae POV

'DongHae kenapa ya? Aku jadi penasaran… ah, lebih baik aku cepat tidur, agar besok tidak kesiangan bangun.'

"Eomma~ Hyukkie berangkat!"aku berpamitan pada eomma dan segera keluar, mendapati DongHae yang juga baru keluar, dia tampak tertegun menatapku, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kami berjalan bersama menuju halte, seakan kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi itu justru membuatku sedikit bisa melupakannya.

Istirahat.

"Hyukie, main permainan kemarin yuk"ajak DongHae. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Yang mana?"tanyaku.

"Yang main jujur-jujuran itu.."jawabnya. aku melirik SungMin dan KyuHyun yang lalu di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari mereka.

"ne, baiklah."jawabku. dia tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah botol kosong dari seorang anak yang hendak membuangnya. SungMin dan KyuHyun yang memang duduk di belakangku segera mengatur kursi untuk kami tempati.

-SYUUUNGGG-

Botol berputar dan…..

"OKEEE. Hyukkie!"seru DongHae riang. Aku terbengong menatap botol itu.

"truth or dare?"tanya DongHae.

"Truth"jawabku.

"pertanyaan dariku"ucap DongHae lalu menatapku serius. Aku balik menatapnya.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"tanyanya.

HyukJae POV END

Author POV

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"tanya DongHae, HyukJae terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan, HyukJae tidak menyadari wajah KyuHyun SungMin dan DongHae, dia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

-SYUUUT-

Botol kembali di putar, dan kali ini berhenti di hadapan DongHae, DongHae menyeringai, KyuMin pun begitu, tapi sayangnya uri HyukJae sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

"Truth or Dare?"tanya KyuHyun.

"Dare!"jawab DongHae tegas.

"Nyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kau sukai"ucap KyuHyun. HyukJae kaget mendengarnya, tapi dia berusaha memasang topengnya.

DongHae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. HyukJae menatapnya dengan sedih, sementara KyuHyun dan SungMin tersenyum puas.

5 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit.

Harusnya DongHae sudah kembali. 5 menit lagi bel masuk istirahat. HyukJae tampak terus memperhatikan pintu masuk. Berharap DongHae segera masuk dari pintu itu.

19 menit. 1 menit lagi bel berbunyi, HyukJae menatap jam tangan monyetnya, 20 detik lagi.

"LEE HYUK JAEE!"panggil seseorang dari luar jendela, HyukJae yang merasa di panggil menatap keluar, tapi karena kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 membuatnya tidak dapat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

-GREEEEK-

HyukJae membuka jendela lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya.. dan didapatinya DongHae yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada HyukJae, dia membawa sebuah alat yang di gunakan untuk mengecat lapangan sepak bola.

"Hae? Kau sedang apa?"tanya HyukJae, sementara DongHae hanya tersenyum.

DongHae mulai mendorong alat itu, berlari kesana kemari sambil mencoreti lapangan. HyukJae hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Lama kelamaan coretan-coretan itu membentuk sebuah tulisan, dan HyukJae langsung menutup mulutnya, menatap tidak percaya apa yang di tulis DongHae.

'LEE HYUKJAE, SARANGHAEYO'

DongHae tersenyum puas melihatnnya, lalu membalikkan badannya pada HyukJae yang sedang menatapnya dari lantai 2.

"HYUKKIE! Mianhe, aku baru menyadari perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku!? Atau kalau kau mau, aku langsung akan melamar mu di hadapan teman-teman sekalian."Teriak DongHae, yang membuat HyukJae menatapnya lama. Mereka saling tatap. Yang lain diam, menanti jawaban HyukJae.

HyukJae berbalik dan meninggalkan jendela, yang membuat DongHae sedikit kecewa, karena HyukJae tidak menjawab apapun. Yang lainnya pun menatap DongHae iba.

"HAE!"tiba-tiba muncul sosok HyukJae yang sedang berlari menuju DongHae, DongHae berbalik dan membulatkan matanya, pasalnya sekarang HyukJae sedang melompat kearahnya.

-BRUKH-

Untung DongHae sempat mengambil kuda-kuda dan dapat menangkap HyukJae yang sekarang sedang memeluknya erat.

"nado….nado saranghaeyo"ucap HyukJae sambil melesakkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang DongHae.

"jinjja?"tanya DongHae. HyukJae mengangguk.

"UWAA!"HyukJae berteriak kaget saat DongHae mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutar-mutarkan tubuh mereka..

"YEAAA~~~!"anak-anak yang menonton itu melempar-lemparkan kertas kearah lapangan, ternyata tadi DongHae lama karena harus membagi-bagi potongan-potongan kertas itu perkelas,

"Gomawo"DongHae kembali memeluk tubuh ramping HyukJae.

"harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya.."jawab HyukJae sambil tersenyum manis.

THE END!

Bonus~~

"YA! Dasar ikan tidak tau diri! Dia yang membuat sampah kenapa kita yang harus membersihkannya?"gerutu KyuHyun sambil menyapu potongan-potongan kertas yang tadi dilempar-lempar.

"Sudahlah Kyu. DongHae hanya ingin membuat HyukJae bahagia.."ucap SungMin menenangkan.

"Tau begini, tadi aku tak menyetujuinya. Dasar ikan jeleeeeek!"teriak KyuHyun kesal.

At another place.

"HAtsyii!"DongHae yang sedang berjalan bersama HyukJae tiba-tiba bersin, membuat HyukJae menatapnya khawatir.

"Gwenchana Hae?"tanya HyukJae sambil memegang pipi DongHae.

"Gwenchana chagi, kkajak! Kita jalan lagi"DongHae kembali menggandeng tangan HyukJae dan menikmati jalan sore mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

REAL END.

Curcol:

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, mian kalau jelek, karena ini saya buat dalam waktu 1 jam, saya yang di kejar jam tayang dengan pekerjaan lainnya harus mengerjaknannya dengan cepat. Jeosonghamnida jika banyak typo dan lainnya, sekali lagi, gamsahamnida udah baca.. annyeeonng!


End file.
